Pilot
Pilots are the ultimate fighting force on the Frontier. Named after their role of piloting the massive walkers known as Titans, a Pilot is a special forces unit, heavy weapons unit, acrobat, spy, assassin, vehicle operative and front line infantry all rolled into one. Skillset and Equipment One of the most notable aspects of a Pilot is their ability to wallrun. Equipped with a Jump Pack, the Pilot is able to double jump, run on sheer walls and sprint much faster than a normal person. Pilots also usually operate with a helmet capable of overlaying a Heads-Up-Display (HUD), relaying statuses such as ammunition count, a local area map, video communications, voice communications and the status of the Pilot's Titan. Aside from that, all Pilots are extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship and of course, piloting a Titan. Training The training regime of a Pilot is extremely tough. Training Ground Whitehead's fatality rate for Pilot trainees is 98%, with many grunts (Presumably failed pilots) telling that wallrunning is "Hell on your knees". Even to simply be considered for the IMC's Pilot Selection Course, a candidate must be able to use an R97-CN SMG on full automatic to shoot a 10cm opening at 25 metres, after having done a 20km run. Despite these restrictions, IMC Marine chatter indicates the IMC are bringing new Pilots to fight on the Frontier "every day", though it is possible (And likely) this is hyperbole and the numbers are nowhere near that high. Many have also theorised that a level of augmentation is required to become a pilot, with grunts speculating that Camoflage works because of components physically embedded in the skin. However, other evidence points the opposite way, as Jack Cooper was able to learn how to wallrun and perform all the actions needed to become a pilot without ever having any official training or any augmentations. It is known that pilots can be augmented, with several upgrades being available, such as the Adrenaline Transfusion, Prosthetic Legs, Regeneration and the ability to seemingly transplant one's brain into an entirely robotic body, as is the case with Spectre Camo and Simulacrum technology. Some of the feats able to be performed by Pilots such as being able to instantly kill with a punch or kick, survive impossibly long falls or even twist the neck of a human all suggest at least some basic level of enhanced strength. The Stimulant employed by Pilots is also extremely powerful, with only a few drops being able to keep a regular human awake and energetic for two weeks without issue, yet a Pilot can take doses that only last for a few seconds at the most. Aside from Training Ground Whitehead, Pilots are known to link together multiple Simulation Pods for multi-Pilot training sessions, or use the pods themselves to practice and hone their skills when unable to feasibly wallrun (Such as on a spacecraft). It is also possible the IMC use Simulation Domes to test their pilots' mettle. Types of Pilot Pilots can be broadly classified into several roles; * Assassin * CQB * Rifleman * Cloak * Stim * Grapple * A-Wall * Phase Shift * Holopilot * Pulse Blade The first three roles, Assassin, CQB and Rifleman, are based on the weaponry employed by the Pilot. The latter seven are based on the tactical ability of each pilot - as such, some roles have some overlap. Regardless, each one has a different set of equipment based on their role, most noticeably their armour. Civilians can also get certifications to become a Pilot, however, these certifications only qualify them for their jobs (Such as loading, shipping, farming etc) as opposed to actual combat. Additionally, concept art references a class of Pilot known as the Shinobi-Class Pilot. It is unknown what the Shinobi-class looks like, or if it is one of the above classes' formal names. It is also to be noted that some Pilots who wear open helmets (IE helmets that reveal their face) are special operations, and are meant for blending in with crowds of Grunt infantry or civilians. Appearances * Titanfall (First Appearance) * Titanfall 2